Of Camellias and Sun
by MajesticNymph
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt is a florist who has a hopeless crush on one of his regulars.


**Please read the author's note before the story!**

Hi everyone! First of all, I'm sorry for any mistakes you could find during the reading; I'm Italian and this is the first story I translate from an original one (that's still mine, don't worry). Reviews are important but please don't be too cruel! The original is so much better but I had to cut some things because of translation issues.  
If anyone is interested, I'd really like to have a beta for the following part.  
Ok, I'm done. Hope you like it!  
(based on a gifset somewhere on tumblr, but I don't remember where)

**Of Camellias and Sun**

"The bouquet? Sure, it's ready. The other flowers? No, no, it's okay, they aren't so difficult to be found..."

"No they aren't, they are only endangered..."

"Shut up, Rachel. What? No, Blaine, I wasn't talking to you. Yeah, okay. Today? Sure, sure, you can come whenever you want. See you later!"

Kurt put the phone on the table and stared at it for a moment. Then he turned around, a nervous look on his face.

"Rachel! Rachel! Where are the white peonies? Where the hell are those damn peonies?"

Rachel leaned towards an enormous pure white bouquet that was under their eyes. "Here they are! Are you blind, now, as well as out of your mind? Keep calm, Kurt, or you'd become grey and tired before your thirty birthday."

Kurt didn't listen to her and took the flowers from her hands, running towards the table and putting them in a beautiful composition.

"Why are you so stressed?" Rachel asked, putting her elbows on the surface, "he'd always liked you arrangements..."

Kurt didn't look at her and added a red bow to the bouquet. " Stressed? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rachel snorted. "Oh, come on, you know. It's since Mister-Puppy-Eyes came here asking you advice for his sister's wedding flower composition that you are so nervous all the time. Like now."

"I'm not nervous. I, well, I care of his opinion. He's a regular, after all."

"Oh, so you give anonymous flowers to all your regulars?"

Slap. She wasn't wrong. Kurt gave her a bitchy-look, but at the same time the door opened and the most beautiful guy Kurt has ever seen, with the most expressive eyes and the curliest hair entered.

When the guy looked at Kurt, he smiled of the most beautiful smile in the world, and Kurt thought it was really like a sun. He was hyperventilating.

"Blaine" he said, "you've been really fast!"

"Good morning, Kurt. Hi, Rachel. Yeah, I know, is this a problem?"

"Not at all," said Rachel, "the flowers are ready for you."

"Thanks God. Helen is driving me crazy, with this wedding and stuff she's more anxious than the usual..."

Kurt burst in a forced laugh, but he stopped seeing the surprised expression on Blaine's face. Rachel rolled her eyes and Kurt began to blush awkwardly. Why he was so stupid every time he was in front of Blaine?

Rachel was staring at him like she was demanding herself the same question. Blaine was looking at the other flower composition in the shop, so Rachel whispered to Kurt: "So, when you'll ask him out?"

"Be quiet, Rach, for God's sake" said Kurt, looking at Blaine and making sure he wasn't listening, "I can't ask him out like nothing! I don't even know if he's gay!"

"Well, you can ask him if he is! It would be a begin, right?"

"No, it's not so simple, Heaven... he could think I'm asking because I like him."

"Well, you _do_like him!"

"Yeah, but... oh, Rachel, leave me alone. I can't do it this way. I prefer a romantic courting, so please go and do _that_thing."

Rachel laughed quietly. "Again? Kurt, this makes no sense."

"Just... just do it. Please."

"Ok, ok!" she stared at him, smiling. "You're such a romantic" and she put a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

"Really, Kurt?" said Blaine, walking towards him after his flowers-tour, "It's great! There are no many men who know what romanticism is, nowadays..."

"What?" said Kurt, nervously, "no. I mean I am a..." Oh God, what's a thing a guy like Blaine could find interesting? Think, Kurt, think. Let your useless brain thinks for once.

"I am a... hard... man..."

"Hard?" Blaine repeated, amused.

Well, okay, that was not the most proper word.

"No, I meant... I am more virile than..."

For God's sake, Kurt, stop talking right now before you make a fool of yourself.

"...than mushy. I would never do things way _too _sentimental. Like... like give anonymous flowers to the person I like, for example."

Well done, Kurt. Really smooth of you. You are the guy who has just sent Rachel to put flowers on Blaine's motorcycle seat, but don't worry, you're doing great. Good job.

But Blaine was not paying attention.

"Oh" he said instead, a little sad, "I love a sentimental person. And I don't see why a guy cannot be sweet and masculine at the same time."

"Yeah, you're right! I think the same."

"But you've just said..."

Oh, fuck. Kurt was contradicting himself, wasn't he? But it was not at all his fault. It was Blaine's, with those stupid adorable big hazel eyes.

"I know what I've just said, but that wasn't what I meant" explained Kurt, "you know, after all I think I'm one of the sweetest person of the whole..."  
Kurt's voice slowly softened, awkwardly, because Blaine was looking at him with a really amused face. Great, Kurt. He's thinking you are bipolar, for sure.

"Anyway" said Blaine, breaking the awkward silence, "It's actually funny that you mentioned the flower thing, because... you know..." he stopped, blushing. Kurt was staring at him with a orrible presentiment.

"Yeah... well," Blaine was adorably red now, "It's been a few months that, every time I come here, I found flowers on my motorcycle. At first I thought it was a mistake, or a joke, but now... I think they're for me. Like... a gift from someone."

Kurt was sweating. _Oh, crap, what can I do?  
_  
"It's so stupid, isn't it? Okay, it's romantic and all, but it's also _too_much..."

"No" snapped Blaine. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry" said Blaine, "but... I found it adorable. It... it makes me feel good."

Blaine was embarrassed, sure, but Kurt was about to die right there, on the floor of his own shop.

"Well I... I must go" said Blaine, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come with Helen for... for the other arrangements, I guess."

And before Kurt could say anything, Blaine left the shop.

Kurt was about to burst in tears of frustration. He liked Blaine so much, so why he has to make a fool of himself every single time?

Rachel was staring at him with a pity look on her face. Damn little girl, he hated her sometimes.

"So" Kurt said, "have you put the flowers on his motorcycle?"

"I did, Kurt, I did. But you need to stop giving him flowers anonymously. Just talk to him, ask him out and stop embarrass yourself in front of him."

Kurt sighed. Blaine was like the guy of his life -Kurt knew it for sure since the very first time he's seen his face. It was 's day and Blaine wanted roses for someone. Kurt had thought they were for his girlfriend -that bitch- but Blaine had denied it. So Kurt had asked him why a boy so charming was single on 's day and Blaine had confessed he'd never received flowers from someone. After that, he had left the shop, blushing.

Kurt gave himself an ironic high-five for his non-existent tact and decided that he would give to that cute guy all the flowers he deserved. And in his opinion, he deserved the entire shop.

Since that day Blaine would have visited Kurt really often and Kurt would have left a camellia every single time, sometimes with Rachel's help.

"Oh... sorry, Kurt" Blaine entered again in the shop, "I forgot my keys on the table."

"Oh, sure. Don't worry." Kurt replied, breathless as always. When Blaine was involved, Kurt was about to die. It was simple math.

"Wanna know a funny fact?"

"What?"

"You know we've been talking about the anonymous flowers on my motorcycle?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded carefully.

"I found them again right now! They're camellias, like always. But it's strange, because I parked right behind your shop this time, not by the road..."

Kurt turned white. He was fucked. Okay, boy, keep calm. Keep calm. Don't say stupid things. Don't say stupid...

"Come on, are you thinking they're by someone who work here?"

Kurt, you're officially the most stupid guy on this planet. Go away, I can't stand you anymore. Love, yourself.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "No, I wasn't, but now that you mention it...Oh my God!" he yelled, "this mean that..."

Blaine's eyes widened. He knew. Kurt began to sweat more than ever. Now there were three scenarios:

In the first, Blaine hugs him and declares his love for him and why don't we go and live together for the rest of our lives? Hum, Kurt thought. I'm not sure about this one.

In the second Blaine give him a sorry look and say he's not interested in guys. Or in him. Yeah, this is a plausible scenario.

In the third, Blaine run away from him, scared shitless. Oh, God, Kurt thought. This is was it's going to happen. I screwed everything up.

Meanwhile, Blaine brain was working harder than ever. Kurt could almost feel it. Blaine came up to him, eyes filled with awareness.

"I... I knew it."

Be prepared, Kurt. You'll finally know if you can have a shot with this awesome guy.

"I've always thought Rachel stared at me too much!"

Kurt almost fell on the floor. "What?!"

"Oh, come on, Kurt. She works here, and she has all these flowers, and she always look at me in that way... but don't worry" and he winked, "I won't tell her that you told me that!"

Kurt was about to laugh. Or cry, he didn't know. He was safe, for now, but... Holy crap, Blaine was really the most oblivious guy in the whole planet.

How adorable of him.

Kurt gave a look to Rachel, who was in the back, not conscious of what was going on. Blaine noted the look and took it as a confirm.

"Oh, so it's really her" he said, a little sad, "I hoped..."

"What?"

Blaine blushed. "Never mind. But can you please do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Tell Rachel that I really appreciate the flowers and that's really sweet of her but... I don't like her in return."

Kurt stared at him, confused.

"I mean, I'm sure she's a great girl" Blaine said, face red and a little nervous, "but... well, I'm gay."

Gay. Gay. _Gay._

"Really?" said Kurt, excited.

"Yeah, that's me. So, I'm sorry for her but..."

"Don't... don't worry." said Kurt, breathless.

"Well, I... I better go. See you tomorrow, Kurt." And he left.

"See you..."

Oh, God, Kurt thought. I feel like it's already Christmas. Blaine, the most handsome guy in this world, with those eyes and that face and those curls... he's gay. He's probably single. And I definitely have a chance.

"Rachel! Rachel!"

"What?"

"I need your help. I need to win Blaine's love. It's time."

Part II coming soon!


End file.
